Kotoba
by Sleeping.Uchiha
Summary: Kotoba, meaning words or saying in Japanese. Entirely Uchiha Shisui's POV. Draaabble.
1. Complaisance

There's one saying I've lived by my whole life.

"A heart is like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself to fix it."

The actual quote was from a young girl's conversation in the academy that I had been eavesdropping in on; who, incidentally, happened to be one of my favorite cousin's fangirls. Rejected fangirl, to say the least.

Itachi was never the cruel type when it came to girls; it was one of the many little things I admired about him. To be so confident and have your plans sorted out neatly if a female was approaching was definitely commendable. He was probably the only person that had a great deal of self-assurance and was modest about it - but hey, I was born and raised in the Uchiha.

You're probably thinking something along the lines of, "..Never the cruel type? Shisui, the girl was heartbroken. How is that not cruel?"

In actuality though, the saying is self explanatory. Itachi put rejection in a way that, with however much grace necessary, left a girl complacent. With willingness to comply with his decisions.

The girl that had been ready to confess to him - brave yet scared to death - left the situation completely understanding.

That day, as soon as the academy's lethargic bell rang, I rushed home. As fast as possible.

...And to prove what?

To prove to myself that, by all means, a broken heart is not worth fixing.

I stopped trying. 


	2. Influence

"Blood is just red sweat."

I have to admit; the first time I heard this, I almost laughed.

A fellow konoha shinobi panting beside me, bleeding out the ying-yang - yet all he could do was stand up and keep fighting.

The mission, the mission, the mission..

I always questioned if Konoha was actually that important that we needed to act as it's personal dogs.

"Shisui will enroll now as an Anbu captain,"

The old bag rubbed my arm; the arm with the scar people called honor. That people called strength.

All I saw was a damn black squiggly that would never go away. A reminder that clarified my existence.

Itachi always corrected my negative talk, however. He saw the anbu as something sacred; something to protect Konoha.

I only frowned everytime he acted that way.

As much as I disagreed with him, he was inspiring in his own way.

So I continued to bleed.

For Konohas sake;

For Itachi's sake. 


	3. Compassion

Compassion.

Do I really need to list a saying for this?

In a sense, I believe that the word 'compassion' is self evident, isn't it?  
It's beautiful.  
I think that all people have a compassionate side to them--a river of empathetic feelings for their family on this earth.

I will list an example.

There was a girl that I never payed attention to in the academy. Rightfully, however, she didn't mind me either. I hardly talked to her besides the occasional missions together, but regardless of our lack of communication, I had always felt connected to that girl.

There was a time where I had been really upset. To the extent of almost crying. I don't remember the details, some kind of fued with one of my little girlfriends at the time, however, what I do remember was her response. That girl that I had never befriended at all had came up to me and hugged me. Her smooth arms pulled me gently into her chest and I have to say, it made me feel...peaceful. I didn't know anything about her. The things she liked, her favorite music, her feelings.. But what matters is that we came from the same village, the same academy, and all in all the same earth. I accepted that love.

We still didn't speak after that. It felt as if her tender care towards me was completely natural.

And it wasn't just that time. She came to comfort me numerous times, in the same way.

It's only now that I'm realizing how thankful I am of that girl. How many times did she watch me? Why did she work up the courage to stand up stupidly and burden herself for me?  
For me?  
What did I do that made me deserve a strangers compassion?

Another thing I'm greatful for. 


End file.
